De Asesinos y Demonios
by kein115
Summary: su vida nunca fue facil, perder a toda tu familia, llegar a otra solo para descubrir tus extrañas habilidades... si una vida dificil pero ¿nada puede ir peor verdad? (ligero cross con el Nasuverso y otras series)


hola a cualquiera que se haya dado el tiempo de leer esta pequeña y primera historia que estoy formulando, les agradeceria cualquier tipo de reseña, como notaran trato de evitar cualquier error o "horror" ortografico y gramatical. espero que la historia sea de su agrado. nos vemos al final si no pierden el interes

declaimer: Highschool DxD pertenece a ichei ishebumi, los eventuales personajes de Type-moon que puedan salir son propiedad de kinoko nasu y Akame ga Kill! es propiedad de takahiro

* * *

La noche estaba en su punto más alto, 3 horas de combate. Apenas cayo la noche ellos nos llamaron a este lugar, un campo que solamente posee pasto, realmente verlo trae mucha paz.

Sin lugar a dudas esto fue arreglado entre ellos y Kaicho, debería estar molesta porque nos lo hayan ocultado pero pareciera que soy la única que no se había enterado.

Maldición, y pensar que la última en enterarse seria quien los conoció primero.  
Pero aun así logramos derrotarlos, y con eso Kaicho gano 2 piezas más, dos compañeros más... pero están a otro nivel.

No ellos juegan a otro nivel... si yo no hubiera nació así ¿sería como ellos?  
la luna adorna esta noche... y el chico frente a nosotros habla desde antes de que iniciara nuestro combate.

\- El espejo se ha roto... ahora tengo hasta el fin de esta noche para acabar lo que se empezó hace 10 años y se dejó inconcluso hace 4.

De la obscuridad de los arboles aparece una figura corpulenta, dejando atrás la gabardina blanca que antes se posaba en sus hombros, dejando al descubierto sus brazos, este hombre es peligroso, no... tal siquiera pensar que es un humano es algo ridículo.

Sin decir nada el chico de cabellos azabaches se para con cuchillo en mano, listo para "completar lo que dejaron inconcluso".

\- Lamento haberte hecho esperar... pero tenía que encargarme de este asunto antes que de ti.

\- Ya veo, así que abandonaras tu humanidad aun sabiendo que esto podría matarlos a ellos y a ti mismo.

El aire se enfría entre ambos, mirándose fijamente.

\- Para ser sincero, no esperaba que lograran derrotarnos a ambos pero no por nada ella es reconocida como una buena estratega... aunque siento que Akame solo quería un lugar donde pertenecer.

La aludida solo mira con sus rojos orbes al bocazas...  
\- De ser así solo me habría movido aún más junto a ti.  
Palabras sinceras de alguien que olvido el calor de la vida humana.

\- Dejemos eso para otro momento, esta es mi última orden como tu superior Akame- el aire se enfrió aún más la noche sigue avanzando y los ojos del chico son más afilados – él es mi responsabilidad, así que toma asiento, yo me encargo de él. le dice con una sonrisa serena a la chica de largos cabellos negros

\- Entendido... vuelve con vida Shiki.

El aludido no responde y solo toma posición delante de su compañera.

\- Aun eres humano niño, ¿realmente crees estar a la altura?

Shiki no responde, ¿porque te quedas ahí parado? ¿No te consideras digno ahora que llegaste tan lejos?

\- A estas alturas estoy listo para dejarla ir sabes... pero antes de eso, antes si quiera de renunciar a mi humanidad...

Ambos se miran fijamente, el viento sopla revelando la falta de un ojo del hombre frente a nosotros, mientras que el otro obserba a su adversario.

\- Veo que aún no has descartado esa bestialidad muchacho... si, va acorde a lo que hemos creado, yo estoy aquí para acabar con el último Nanaya y tú estas aquí para vengarlos. Todo lo que queda es probar quien de nosotros cumple su objetivo y dejara esta existencia.

\- Si, así es como debe ser, mi orgullo como Nanaya no me permitiría dejar esta existencia así...

Ambos toman pose de combate, no ambos se preparan para eliminar a su oponente... que miedo, el brillo de la luna se refleja en la hoja del cuchillo de Shiki.

- _Esta es mi última Cacería de Onis, Kishima_.

Con eso dicho ambos comenzaron su combate a muerte.

* * *

bueno y con eso cierro el prologo.

si lo notaron... la historia esta contada desde el grupo Sitri y eso no va a cambiar mas que en algunas partes ya que me parece interesante darle algo de protagonismo y parece que ultimamente se ha vuelto bastante popular el hacerlo.

sobre akame y shiki ambos solo comparten habilidades, nombres y apariencia con sus contrapartes originales... en otras palabras son OoC. lo unico que dire es que ellos se conocen desde más o menos 8 años.

respecto a si habra harem, debido a que es DxD si habra (kagetsu tohya igual es algo asi) pero no se robaran chicas ya confirmadas ni a Issei ni a Saji, si le dare su cuaota de protagonismo al rubio.

sin mas que decir los despido y espero que me ayuden a mejorar este concepto algo vago y les dejo una pregunta ¿quien creen que es la narradora?


End file.
